Snek
Slippery tube dude.jpg|Slippery Tube dude Smol Snek.jpg|smol snek Snek.jpg|snek Nope rope.jpg|Nope Rope Dangernoodle.png|Danger Noodle Ultradangerdeathnopeslipperypythonsnek.jpg|Ultradangerdeathnopeslitherypythonsnek 'THE FINAL TWO FORMS OF THIS PAGE ARE MOOFINITELY^MOOFINITELY^MOOFINITELY(REPEATING MOOFINITE TIMES) DOWNPLAYED' Tier: ocean+ | low memetic | memetic | high memetic+ | boundlessssly above high memetic+ | boundlessssly above Kuhbas+ | ssstronger than every wiki could ever be, and every character on any wiki could ever be Name: ''dslfadkmfkddfqkjofjsoefsosdnfodfsdkwodfjwsjmdslpfwsd ''(we had to let it sssslither on the keyboard to dessscribe it, since itsss true name isss undesssscribable) Origin: '''born as a ssssslippery tube dude on the internet, but got far too strong for the internet to handle 1/hissfinityith of its power '''Gender: '''Boundlessssly above thissss although he perfersss to go by he, him, or hissss '''Age: the cretaciousssss era Classssification: meme, the bessst animal, sssnake. Powersssss and abilities: venomousss bite, sssuper ssswim | Venom drenching bite | life draining hug | Venomousss bite | Sssuper Ssstrike, venomousss ssspit | omega hisss, hisssfinite clonesss, venom bitesss | all powersss of every character, verssse, wiki, websssite, concept, or thing above those thing'sss powersss, exagerated hissssfinitely(moofinitely^moofinitely...(repeating moofinite timesss)) Attack potency: Ocean+ | low memetic | memetic | high memetic+ | I don't need no tierz | Kuhbas and Kow King Killer | hissssfinite Ssstriking Ssstrength: Ocean+ | low memetic | memetic | high memetic+ | I don't need no tierz | Kuhbas and Kow King Killer | hissssfinite (In all forms but snek, hisss ssstrike hasss venom which makesss it higher than ssshown Durability: Ocean+ | low memetic | memetic | high memetic+ | I don't need no tierz | Kuhbas and Kow King Killer | hissssfinitely above hissssfinity Lifting strength: Ocean+ | low memetic | memetic | high memetic+ | I don't need no tierz | Kuhbas and Kow King Killer | hissssfinitely above hissssfinity Ssspeed: Ssspeedblitzing all exissstance, internet, and nonexissstance | Ssspeedblitzing all exissstance, internet, and nonexissstance | Ssspeedblitzing all exissstance, internet, and nonexissstance | Ssspeedblitzing all exissstance, internet, and nonexissstance | ssspeedblitzing hissssversssesss(which are equal to hissssfinite mooniversesss each | hissssfinitely fassster than hissss previoussss form and all of everything, Time, nothing, internet, and hissssversssessss combined, including kuhbas, the entire wiki, and the kow king Ssstamina: hissssfinite in all formsss Range: planet wide | sssolar sssyssstem wide | galaxy wide | galaxy clussster wide | universsse wide | Hissssfinite | acrosss time, everything, nonexissstance, hisssversssesss, and omninet Ssstandard equiptment: venom and muscles Intelligence: knowsss everything acrosss time, everything, nonexissstance, hisssversssesss, and omninet Weaknessssesss:' '''lol nope '''Notable attacks/techniques:' OMEGA HISSSS: drainsss all hax, powersss, techniquesss, and abilitiesss acrossss time, everything, nonexissstance, hisssversssesss, and internet. This hassss priority above all hax, including those of hax master and swap king. If anyone elssse ussess thisss power, all of the hax and power ssstill goesss to the sssnek, including the ussser'sss. Anyone who can sssomehow sssteal hisss powersss will alwaysss ussse thisss one firssst Hissssfinite legionsss: sssummonsss hisssfinite hissfinitely powerful duplicatesss of the opponent'sss power that they have or had before being drained. JasonImpaled.jpg|Jason killed after his power was drained Godzilla Dead.jpg|godzilla's remains after a hiss Kuhbas Fondue.jpg|Kuhbas is the best tasty snack for lunch Derpy killed Goku.jpg|Goku killed by a hissssfinitely stronger clone of derpy that he sssummoned a hissfinite army of Logan.jpeg|Logan scared after his power was drained Yxz.jpg|yxz after a hiss Lost soul sans by ponybroni-da1fze1.jpg|sans above all wiped away by one hiss Dead cow.png|kow king killed by a hiss Error!Sans.gif|all versions of error saness or sans fading after a hiss Snekatehirohoto.jpg|Hirohoto's true form tastes quite delicious to his avatar Notable Victoriessss: 'https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters' ''' '''EVEN IF HIS FINAL FORM WERE HISSSFINITELY MORE DOWNPLAYED, IT SSSTILL WOULD BE BOUNDLESSSSLY ABOVE NOTABLE LOSSSSES AND INCONCLUSSSIVE MATCHESSS, OR THE OTHER CHARACTERSSSS Featssss: made me add extra s'ssss to thisss profile Ssssstomped the Sssswap King, Kuhbas, and Hirohoto's besssst true form. Key: Ssslippery Tube Dude | Sssmol Sssnek | Sssnek | Nope Rope | Danger Noodle | Ultradangerdeathnopessslitherypythonsssnek | Ultradangerdeathnopessslitherypythonsssnek + everything, nonexistence, omninet, time, and everything above that drained Category:Too powerful to be in the characters category Category:More powerful than kow king(which can only be true if your character is chosen by anaconnda999 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memetic tier Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Can you pet black holes? Becase he did Category:Makes N-Alex look like a Toddler with a knife that cant even wield it properly Category:Beyond the concept of standard equipement Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Overpowered Category:Stronger than Rainbow Dash (True Profile) and MLPLover2011 (Composite) Category:OVER 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Category:Too good to be affected by evil itself, dictators, or terrorists